Djinn Tails
by NeoBlitz
Summary: While the Adepts are away the Djinn will play.A story about the underappreciated Djinn.I'm only going to update it if I get a big demand for more,about 10 reviews.


****

Djinn Tails

1 The Incident at the Lake

It was a beautiful day, almost indescribable (but I'll try anyway). There wasn't a sign of a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining with all its might and there was a nice cool breeze blowing. Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia were travelling silently through a meadow overflowing with flowers and trees. There was a small, fast flowing stream flowing through the meadow, which ended in a small pool at the base of a small waterfall.

"It's such a lovely day, it seems a shame to spend it travelling and fighting countless fiends that attack. Perhaps we could take a day's rest here in this meadow, I'm sure the Djinn could do with a little rest as well." Mia said breaking the silence.

"I agree Isaac, it is a most wonderful day and we could all do with a bit of a rest. We've been doing so much walking and fighting I'm surprised we're all not showing signs of fatigue." Ivan agreed.

"And I suppose you have no objections Garet?" Isaac said turning to his best friend.

"You know me too well Isaac, I never could resist a day of rest. And it is a beautiful place for one." Garet said.

"I suppose even if I didn't want to stop we'd end up stopping anyway." Isaac said smiling. "Release your Djinn then and they can enjoy the day with us. Come on out guys."

Seven little brown creatures with wide sparkling blue eyes peeked out from behind Isaac's golden scarf. Seeing the beautiful scenery they all jumped out and started dancing around. Garet, Ivan and Mia signalled for their Djinn to emerge and soon there were seven of each type of Djinn playing in the grass and flowers.

"We'll leave you all here, but don't venture too far. Make sure to all come back to us when it gets dark. Don't get into any trouble if that's at all possible. And stay away from the river." Isaac said. Once he finished the Djinn all ran off to explore their surroundings.

"He said not too far." Mia shouted at her Djinn.

"I didn't think they'd listen anyway." Isaac said.

The Adepts all sat down under the shade of one of the trees and relaxed while watching the Djinn have mock fights. Soon they were so relaxed that they all drifted off leaving the Djinn unsupervised.

"They've all fallen asleep, now we can have more fun!" Breeze shouted to his fellow Djinn.

"Yeah, it's party time." Luff said in response.

With no one watching them and making sure they didn't do anything they weren't allowed to do, the group of Djinn bounced and floated towards the river. 

The Venus Djinn had competitions to see who could cause the most stones to go into the water by pounding the ground and using Quake.

The purple bodied, long eared, cerulean eyed Jupiter Djinn were flying and climbing up trees or chasing each other about.

The small light blue, yellow eyed Mercury were splashing about in the water or splashing some of the other Djinn on the riverbank.

The red, long eared, bushy tailed, pointy horned Mars Djinn were scattered about doing various things to the plants all around them. Some other Mars Djinn were trying to heat up the water with their fire from an extremely safe distance.

Eventually a Venus Djinni trying to throw a big stone into the water, resorted to using Earthquake. But it was so powerful that one of the Mars Djinn was sent flying head first into the water.

"Help me. I can't swim and water makes my fur all limp and lifeless." The Mars Djinni yelled.

"Oh no, Corona was thrown into the water by Ground's Earthquake." Another Mars Djinni shouted to the other Djinni.

The Mercury Djinn all jumped into the water to swim after Corona but they caused such a splash by jumping in together that they knocked him under the water and further down the stream. The Mercury Djinn swam after him and the Jupiter Djinn were flying as fast as they could above him but Corona was splashing about so much that they couldn't get close to him. The Venus Djinn were trying their best to keep up with the faster Djinn but were all lagging behind.

"There's a tree up ahead maybe Flint could use his stone cleaver to knock the one of the branches off and into the water." Zephyr said flying back to the Venus Djinn.

"There's no way I can get there before Corona does." Flint said.

"Well, Kite is going to lift Flash in front of Corona and he's going to make a barrier to slow the river. And I can speed you up." Zephyr replied.

"Okay, I'll do it. Speed me up Zephyr and you can bring Granite to help Flash." Flint said getting ready for his speed boost.

Flint and Granite stood in front of Zephyr who began to glow purple. When he stopped Flint and Granite began to run and they could feel the air going past them much faster.

Granite stopped when he reached the cluster of Jupiter Djinn, one of them grabbed him with its feet and carried him over to Flash and Kite. Together Granite and Flash gleamed light and created two barriers across the river slowing it a bit.

Flint continued on and reached the tree before Corona. He shone brown and turned into a cleaver made of pure rock and bashed off the tree branch breaking it away from the tree. It fell straight down onto the ground.

"He did it, but the tree branch just fell onto the ground. Now how are we supposed to save Corona?" Fever said.

"We still have time, he hasn't reached the branch yet. All we have to do is concentrate our Quake and Earthquake attacks on the branch and we can knock the branch into the water." Ground said to his fellow Venus Djinn.

Once all the Venus Djinn had reached the branch they all began to shake the ground around the branch viciously. They managed to knock the branch further into the river but not enough to stop Corona.

"Get the Mercury Djinn, maybe they can pull the branch in if we all push it as well." Quartz yelled to Zephyr.

Zephyr flew back to the Mercury Djinn who were trying with all their might to pull Corona towards the bank but were having no success. The river was moving him to quickly for them to move him in a different direction.

"Leave him for now, the Venus Djinn need your help moving the branch into the water fully." Zephyr told them.

With this new information all but two of the Mercury Djinn left Corona and swam to the half submerged tree branch. They wrapped their pincer like tails around the branch and pulled the branch with all their might. On the opposite end of the branch the Venus Djinn pushed and pounded against the branch.

"Hurry, hurry Corona just rounded the bend he'll be here any minute." Zephyr instructed the hardworking Djinn.

"You'll have to slow him down a bit more. Get the other Jupiter Djinn and use your power to blow him back a bit." Sleet shouted from the water.

As the Mercury and Venus Djinn pulled and pushed the branch the Jupiter Djinn crowded together and created a strong wind blowing towards Corona. But the wind just sloshed the water about around him causing him to feel sick. The Mercury Djinn managed to move the branch out a couple of inches but it was still partly stuck on the bank and Corona was getting ever closer.

"Everyone move away from the branch, we're going to try to move it with our psynergy." Forge shouted to the busy Djinn.

The Venus and Mercury Djinn cleared the area around the branch. The Mars Djinn glowed with the power of Mars himself and the branch quivered from all the pressure being forced against it. The branch shook from side to side before it shot out across the river. And just in time, seconds later Corona bashed up against it and Fizz and Spritz swam after him to see if he needed to be healed.

"Thank Mars you stopped me. I thought I'd fall off that huge waterfall (huge from a Djinni's point of view)." Corona thanked his friends.

"You're lucky we were all here, but we'd better get back to Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia because it will be getting dark soon and they won't be asleep forever." Sap said.

"He's lucky we were all here, even though you were the one who knocked him into the water in the first place." Bane said and all the Djinn started laughing.

The Djinn returned to their Adepts who were just waking up. They never found out about their Djinn's exploits in the meadow. The sun was now setting and the moon and the glittering stars were becoming visible in the sky. It was just another exciting day for the Djinn.

The End.

What did you all think of my little Djinn story? Tell me if it would be worth doing another chapter with your reviews. If I get ten supportive reviews I'll do another chapter. Thanks to everyone who at least read it for reading it. And if anybody would like to see something specific in the Djinn's next adventure feel free to tell me.

[doorbell rings]

Daikar: Yeah, who is it?

Garet: Let me in, I've got a bone to pick with you!

Daikar: I knew I should've picked a calmer person's Djinn to nearly drown.

[Garet bashes down the door]

Hey those doors don't come cheap y'know!

Garet: Send me the bill! Now, you like nearly drowning people's Djinn!

Daikar: Not particularly, I didn't have much choice.

Garet: Well next time find another choice. This will help you[casts Pyroclasm]


End file.
